<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Love Isn't A Game, But Jack Harkness Is Winning by electrictoes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28935567">Love Isn't A Game, But Jack Harkness Is Winning</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/electrictoes/pseuds/electrictoes'>electrictoes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Torchwood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2009-12-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2009-12-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 03:24:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>821</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28935567</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/electrictoes/pseuds/electrictoes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s not often that anyone laughs at Jack Harkness while he’s naked and being seductive, but Ianto Jones isn’t just anyone.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Love Isn't A Game, But Jack Harkness Is Winning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted to Livejournal</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class=""><b>Title:</b> Love Isn't A Game, But Jack Harkness Is Winning<br/>
<b>Pairing(s):</b> Jack/Ianto<br/>
<b>Rating:</b> PG-13<br/>
<b>Spoilers:</b> none, really<br/>
<b>Disclaimer:</b> I own nothing<br/>
<b>Summary:</b> It’s not often that anyone laughs at Jack Harkness while he’s naked and being seductive, but Ianto Jones isn’t just anyone.<br/>
<b>Note(s):</b> Originally written for week #4 at <span class="ljuser i-ljuser i-ljuser-type-C"><a class="i-ljuser-profile" href="https://fandom-fridays.livejournal.com/profile"></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="https://fandom-fridays.livejournal.com/"><b>fandom_fridays</b></a></span>, prompt was 'If you love me, then love me.'</p><p>
  <a id="cutid1" name="cutid1"></a>
</p><p class="">Jack lies smirking in the middle of Ianto’s bed. “If you love me,” he says, his eyes roaming over his young lover. “Then <i>love</i> me.”</p><p class="">Ianto laughs.</p><p class="">It’s not often that anyone – human, alien, or a combination of the above  – laughs at Jack Harkness while he’s naked and being seductive, but Ianto Jones isn’t just anyone and he stands at the foot of the bed, hands in his pockets, and laughs.</p><p class="">“That’s cheesy even for you,” Ianto says, still laughing. Jack laughs too, because it is, and while he does want to coax Ianto into bed (it doesn’t usually take very much effort, admittedly), he quite likes making him laugh, too.</p><p class="">They stay like that for a while; Jack, lying on the bed, naked. Ianto, still half dressed at the foot of it, laughing at a joke that stopped being funny five minutes ago. Their laughter dies down and Jack gives Ianto the kind of smile he reserves only for this man, the kind nobody else gets to see. “You do love me though,” he says, because he knows that it’s true. And then, with a more lecherous smile this time, “So come show me.”</p><p class="">Ianto nods, but doesn’t move. He’s conceding the point; he does love Jack.</p><p class="">Jack found out four days ago and, even though he had suspected it for some time, he is quite enjoying this new piece of information. It’s not just a game, he doesn’t know precisely what he feels, but he knows it’s pretty strong and hearing that Ianto loves him had done pleasant things to his insides, but he enjoys teasing the Welshman. Ianto knows it’s all in jest, and so Jack feels as though he can play with it.</p><p class="">Ianto had never intended to tell Jack, it has just been one of those things that slipped out when emotions were running high and you didn’t mean it, Jack knew that. He’d known it the second Ianto had said it, over the comms, while Jack was on his way into yet another potentially lethal situation. His voice had been level, but Jack knew he hadn’t planned the words as they came out. <i>Be careful. Don’t get killed if you don’t have to. Don’t take any stupid risks. I love you.</i></p><p class="">It hadn’t been the first time he’d said the words, either, but Jack knows that <i>everyone</i> loves you when they’re about to come and he’s never been sure that Ianto was aware of uttering the words himself. This time, though, he’d meant it, whether he’d planned on saying it or not; he’d meant it.</p><p class="">Jack hadn’t said it back; there hadn’t been time to respond, really.</p><p class="">Later, when they were alone, Jack had shown Ianto how he felt, without words, without either of them needing to say anything.</p><p class="">He’d let a good twenty four hours pass before the teasing had started, and Ianto had taken it all in his stride, with large amounts of eye rolling and over dramatic sighing.</p><p class="">Jack glances at Ianto. He’s moved now; he’s sitting on the end of the bed, taking in every inch of Jack, practically drinking him with his eyes. “Show you, you say?” Ianto asks, moving again, further up the bed.</p><p class="">Jack grins at him. “Yup. Prove it to me.”</p><p class="">“Prove I love you?” Ianto says, and he’s nearly level with Jack now, still with his eyes roaming.</p><p class="">Jack nods.</p><p class="">Ianto smirks and suddenly moves away from him.</p><p class="">“I think I’m going off you,” he says with a cheeky smile.</p><p class="">Jack laughs and watches Ianto move around the room, continuing to undress. He says nothing. He’s not sure what game Ianto’s playing, so he’ll let him take the lead.</p><p class="">He undresses unhurriedly and Jack settles back on the pillows watching him. Ianto disappears into the en-suite for a few minutes and Jack contemplates following him, but decides against it, still awaiting Ianto’s next move.</p><p class="">Ianto is naked when he returns to the bedroom and he lies beside Jack right away. He smiles down at him and Jack thinks the game must be over as Ianto’s lips descend on his. He pulls back a little. “No ifs, Jack,” he says, and Jack has to rewind the conversation to realise what Ianto means. “I do love you,” he tells him, and this is the first moment they’ve been serious about the whole thing since Ianto first said it. “I love you,” he breathes, “and I’ll love you.”</p><p class="">And Jack will love Ianto, he thinks as their lips collide. One day he might even say it.</p><p>
  <a id="cutid1-end" name="cutid1-end"></a>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>